


done my time and served my sentence

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: February Whump 2021 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Imprisonment, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Thinking, literally just loki thinking, panic! at the disco lyric title, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: Loki in prison.Feb 3 - imprisonment
Series: February Whump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106747
Kudos: 12





	done my time and served my sentence

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> tumblr:
> 
> idontknowcanonswriting

He paced restistly, back and forth, back and forth, back and-

He sighed, dropping onto his cot. He let his head fall against the wall and closed his eyes, crossing his arms. He despised his cell, it was much too small. And there was nothing to do. 

He supposes he deserves it, he had attempted to destroy Jotunheim and conquer Midgard. And he is a monster, he mustn't forget that one. A monster who deserved to be sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment. Which was perhaps one of the worst punishments Odin could choose. He had nothing to do, and no-one to talk to, he was bound to go mad. Well, mad-er than he already is. 

He grabbed one of the books Frigga had given him. Not truly caring for its contents he began to read.


End file.
